Vamprism
by sakuraisitachislover
Summary: Sakura, the schools daredevil, gets a dare she can't refuse, a dare and a mirror later, she's caught up in the truth, and sometimes, the truth hurts. Itachi and her have to go look for her past, but why was it being so complex? Vampire Fanfic! IXS.
1. The beginning

**I'm making a huge adventure/romance and even some humor, A vampire fanfic O'course and I really hope you like it, it really isn't my first fanfic, but I think this is by-far my best, or will be. Annnyways, I don't want to keep you waiting, enjoy my loves.**

**I'm Hoping I hit at least 50,000 + words, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story, so I guess it counts for something!**

**--**

I could have sworn that I'd been seeing things yesterday night. I don't know maybe a cat? It had silverish eyes, and as I was walking home, a car passed and it was like the cat-well we'll just call it a cat-escaped from sight. I can't say it was white, but it was...tall, that's the thing, a tall cat? what universe are we in again? Oh yeah! The realistic one! Maybe there was something I didn't catch, Today I checked it out and there could've been no possible evidence except the cat was...floating...? Note to self: Recheck evidence and area later.

--

I set my backpack half-heartedly beside my desk and sat on my desk, my red plaid shorts almost touching my knees, my white knee-highs squeezing my calves and my white long-sleeved dress shirt-with of course, as usual-my top button unbuttoned and my white undershirt showing along with my dress shirt sleeves at my elbows. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail as a few students I didn't know, well didn't know well, entered the class. One was Uchiha Itachi, he wasn't really talkative, he's in my grade-11th-because he was in a coma and I really doubt you can learn while your like a vegetable. His brother and me used to be close. I frowned as I remembered what happened, Sasuke and my sister both disappeared around a year ago, same night and all.

I hated to remember about my sister, if I didn't have a photograph of her, I don't think I could remember what she looks like. I felt eyes on me as I looked up, I didn't notice my eyes were blurry until I blinked a few times, Uchiha had his eyes on me, emotions not showing, he turned away. I turned away hurried because I had obviously been caught staring at him, well it wasn't like I was imagining him in boxers...right? Oh god! Get the image out of my head!

I turned to the door, hearing an obnoxious Ino was easy, especially from the halls. Best friend and rival, dare devil contests, I out flanked her by a lot, but she was not a quitter. The other voice talking to her, my little brother, not literally, Naruto. I loved him to death though, he was the schools photographer and he always headed me in on dare-devil-places, as he liked to call them. Naruto helped me find a lot of places that were 'scary.' Well, there was only one true, where they said something about bones-under-the-bed. They were rat bones!! Not even human, and that's when Ino chickened out. Ino on the other hand, was in the school article beautess. Whatever. She wrote articles and Naruto took pictures, we three were a deadly gang to try and tear apart-trust me, we've had people try.

Ino entered class first. "Sakura! I heard something new for you!" Oh did I mention I'm the schools daredevil and Ino's just considered another?

Naruto butted in "Yep! all 100 percent scary, no ones going near the damn mansion!" Naruto smiled and rushed over to me, I had to smile for him, he tries hard.

"Fill be in." I lent Naruto my seat and Ino naturally sat next to me so she sat down and pulled out her make-up compact and started caking layers of cover-up onto her beautiful face, why didn't she just forget the make up, all she needed was eyeliner.

I swung my legs as Naruto pulled out his camera, geez, another picture? I smiled, and put the peace sign up as he snapped a shot. "Well, Sai's got most of it, but I got the jist-"

"No, I got the jist, Your just the photographer." Ino turned to me. "There's this haunted mansion on Calvary road, you know-the mansion that is abandoned-"

"Yes, I do…" I stated.

"Well, yeah. Apparently people, a few girls, went walking past there and saw silver eyes-" Ino said, I drowned out the sound and thought as I glanced around the room, Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, but turned normal again. I had a flashback of the night before-silver eyes. "-place is abandoned. Sakura, are you listening?" Ino looked grumpy once I snapped my head to her.

"Of course, for why-ever would I ignore you?" I joked in a mocking tone.

Naruto laughed and Ino hit me playfully. "Anyways, got the package?" Ino asked.

"Yep, it's sealed." I smiled.

"When are you going? Are you breaking in?" Naruto asked in a whispered voice.

"Why?" I leaned into Naruto "Planning on going?" I poked his forehead and sat up straight, I smiled and looked up at the ceiling, leaning back on my elbows, the wooden desk was made for two, only Ino and I didn't sit next to each other, she sat at a different desk. Naruto sat in the back with Sai.

Silver eyes huh? That might solve the problem with the 'cat.' Speaking of Sai, he sighed and walked in, the teacher dragging him by the collar, I looked over to Kurenai-sensei, she was flushed and angry. "Everyone take your seats, please." She let go of Sai. "You, sit by Sakura, maybe she can get you to cooperate!" Kurenai made it a command, not even an order that you could argue with. Anyways, this would be better to suck the living information out of him.

Sai sighed and sat to the left of me, how the heck could I get him to cooperate he still called me- "-Ugly, so you heard about the mansion?" He asked. Right then I wish I could hit him so hard it made him bleed, I'd gotten so many nicknames over the years, why ugly?! Well I would complain but-

"Yep Dickless, I did." I had great come-backs. So we weren't great friends, but he was good for information. "So tell me what you did to get her mad." I sighed and slipped down from my desk to my seat, it was warm from Naruto's bodyheat.

"Kakashi said to-" He didn't even finish because Kurenai slammed a stack of papers on his desk, I flinched, he didn't.

"Don't talk, pass them out." She whispered embarrassed. Sai fake-smiled and got up to pass them out as she went back to her desk. "Tell you later."

In Kurenai-Sensei's class, I was pretty much distracted to focus on what we were learning, she scolded Sai a bunch and called on him for just about everything, something about what 'Pneumonoultramicrosopicsilicovolcaniosis' was. A 49 letter 18 syllable word and it meant something about-…

"Sakura would you define Pneumonoultramicrosopicsilicovolcaniosis, please?" Kurenai stared at me. I sighed, always me, I never really got why. Maybe my pink-hair stood out too much.

I was just about to speak when the bell rang. What a nice day this was going to be.

"We'll finish up tomorrow, dismissed." Kurenai left with her suitcase at her side.

"Wow, well that was nice timing." Ino said and tugged at me.

--

"It's your turn Haruno, jump with youth you never knew you had!" And that was when Gai-sensei started crying proudly as I sprinted for 'the river' which was really just two ropes that you kept pulling away from each other and have to jump across making it over the rope and landing on your feet. It was about 2 and a half yards apart, well I was a good jumper. I rubbed my hands together and got in the position track-runners do as they are about to run a race.

"Come on Saku-chan!" Naruto threw up his fist, I sighed. I took off fast and leaped into the air, everyone's eyes were on me as I took the leap. Naruto's mouth hung open, other people sitting on the bleachers-like Ino, Sai, Temari and…Itachi?-were looking at me.

"Here goes nothing!" I shouted as I jumped wide over the rope and landed in the kneeling position with both hands on the ground, left knee and right foot.

I looked back to see I jumped maybe a yard and a half away from the rope, they should see me when I'm at home. "The tigress of youth!" Lee shouted.

"Never in my mighty years of teaching have I seen such a youthful jump!" Gai-sensei threw his fist up in the air, so did Lee, mimicking him.

--

Then there was lunch, of course I scrubbed myself in the girls locker room, we wear bloomers might I add, with matching school jackets. Our principal is a very perverted man…He tells us to call him Kakashi-sensei, he's like my dad though, love him to death.

I scurried through the line, picking out chocolate milk and an apple, I would eat more but I'm not hungry, you know that feeling where your hungry but once you eat-the first bite-your full? It was definitely excitement for tonight. I would have to go tonight because I'm busy for the rest of the week with babysitting.

I sat down at a table alone, sorting out my plan for tonight. Pretty much no one was familiar with the mansion except the previous owners, whom I didn't know. "Saku-chan!" Naruto sat next to me with ramen and whole milk.

"Hey." I greeted "What's up bro?" I mocked him.

"Why aren't you eating?" He gave me a worried look.

"I'm too excited for tonight." I looked at him and gave him an innocent smile.

"Energy, you'll need." Ino sat down on the other side of me.

"Say ahhh!" Naruto practically shoved his ramen in my mouth. I chewed it down, nearly choking.

"Thanks dad." I crossed my arms.

"No problem, anyways, have you seen the new girl?" Naruto asked.

"The white-eyed one?" Ino asked, I was pretty curious too.

"Yeah! Her name's Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Oh god, here we go." Ino and I both said together.

"She's cute, I think I'll ask her out. She got all nervous today in front of me, she's shy." Naruto wolfed his ramen down. "Her cousin goes here too." Naruto started. "His name's Nej-" I drowned out the voices, a wave of nausea washed over me. It came and went within milliseconds. Not short enough for my friends to not notice. A voice entered my head, and a vision. A woman pointed a white light to my eyes 'It will pass.' She said.

A flash of black effulged my vision for a second and I blinked and it was gone. "Sakura, you okay?" Ino was by my side.

"Yeah, a little sick feeling, hot flashes." Oh god, I needed to lay down.

"Naruto, help me get her to the nurse." Ino said worriedly.

"I can get there myself." I said, but a headache grew on me and Naruto put a hand on my forehead.

"Maybe it's from gym." Naruto said. "Your burning up."

"It would've happened there baka." I said to him and stood up. Everyone, I mean everyone was looking at me. We walked down the halls, my right hand on my stomach and my left arm around Naruto's shoulder. We passed a lot of faces that I really didn't feel like talking to.

We got in the office, skimmed through people to the clinic, The nurse immediately sat me down on a bed. I laid down as soon as I touched the rubber paper-covered like bed. I nearly passed out as soon as I put my head down on the paper but then I could hear Shizune talking to me.

"Sakura open your eyes." I did as told and she shined a light in my eyes "It will pass." Can you say de-ja-vu?! "Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up in time for dismissal."

And then I heard Naruto ask if I was going to be okay and if he could stay and I fell asleep.

--

I firstly opened my eyes and shielded them from light once I noticed the light above me. I secondly sat up on the rubber bed and glanced at the clock. It read 12:47pm. I slept for about an hour and thirteen minutes.

"How are you feeling?" Shizune asked.

"I'm fine now, can I go to class now?" I unshielded my eyes and looked at her, god! I wanted to hear Sai's story on Kurenai, thinking made my head spasm, I didn't complain though and took the water and aspirin from Shizune. Apparently Tenten's mom dropped it off, she was my legal guardian.

I took the pills and swallowed them down with the help of water. "Sure, I just need to ask you a question."

"Umm, I'm guessing I don't have a choice." I smiled at her and stood up.

"Do you know Uchiha Itachi?" She asked. Well, I guess I knew him.

"Well, yes-" She cut me off.

"Okay that's all I needed to know." Shizune wrote me a pass. Why did it matter?

"Thanks." I mumbled and grabbed my backpack from where Naruto apparently put it. I walked to class, ignoring any eye-contact and entered my favorite class, Math with Asuma-sensei.

"Late Haruno, that's not like you." I handed him the pass and went and took my seat. "Anyways-" He trailed on and on about myths, who knew there were math myths, I rested my head on my arms that were on my desk.

My long hair tickled my face and I had to brush it out of my face a few times. I opened my eyes for a second to see Kiba trying to refrain Naruto from bothering me. Thank you Kiba. I smiled and math was like a breeze.

SAT's were soon and I had already learned this stuff five times, they brief you in on what all you have learned and apparently Asuma was taking it seriously. About PEMDAS and which way and order to put what. I don't know if I drifted off but I opened my eyes at the sound of the school bell. I sat up and then stood up a little loopy.

I looked around and Ino was instantly next to me. "You should go home and rest." She looked worried.

"I will, I will. Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He got called out early for some photographer thing." Ino sighed. "Thank the lord, eh?"

I smiled "Yeah."

I ended up going home as time fled past me. I walked thinking about Tenten, she's in war, I hope she's okay. She was a Helicopter pilot and I couldn't wait until she got back, we were really close, letting her go was hard. I entered the house, I don't know why, but I instantly felt better.

I'd go check the crime scene later along with the 'cat' possible mishap. I put my backpack down. I originally didn't walk from school but I felt really energetic, like now. I threw down my backpack by the door and wrote a note since it was going to get late by the time Tenten's mom was home.

'It's you know who.

Went out to do some dare-devil stuff, promise I'll be back not too late. I never am, am I? I left leftovers from dinner on the stove for you. Enjoy.

Love, you know who.'

I placed it on the counter as I whipped out a box of mac-and-cheese and a few hotdogs for Ms.Tenten. I Boiled water and threw in the hotdogs and boiled another pot then threw the noodles in. Dinner was that easy. Drained noodles, added the cheese powder and some milk, got out a few buns for hot dogs and I sat down in front of the television with dinner. I glanced at the clock. 4:35, I'd leave soon.

--

It was around 6:30 when I left. We leapt forward on time so it was already dark out. I showered and did dishes and my chores and grabbed my purse-looking-backpack. For Dare-devil-exercises of course.

I walked down the street un-noticed. I wore these black knee-length shorts and a black shirt with an outline of white. I pulled the drawstrings on my backpack tighter and slung it over my left shoulder and through my right arm.

I felt like I was being watched, 'I'm so glad I remembered to bring my cell phone!' I joked bitterly. I didn't have one, I'm supposed to get one for my next birthday when I turn seventeen. I glanced to the right as I continued down narrow roads. Something was following me, I wasn't going to panic because that might draw attention.

I managed to make it to the scene of the cat without attracting attention, question was: why was the thing still following me. Forget inspecting! If everyone was afraid of the mansion and afraid to go in, they wouldn't still follow me in right. I got out my flashlight that way when I got to the mansion I could high-tail it in…anyway possible.

I turned away from the alley and started sprinting to the place, this would show for sure who the hell was following me. I couldn't tell if anyone was following me when I turned down Calvary road and got in front of the gate leading to the mansion.

I stopped and panted, tugging at the tall gate, it didn't budge. I tucked my flashlight into my pocket and gripped onto the fence and started pulling myself up with my strength. This gate was like one of those that was tall and had bars vertically and hard to grip, but I managed and pulled myself over, then my flashlight slipped my pocket and landed on the ground below me.

I jumped down and tried out the flashlight, it was cracked and flashing, but it worked. The grass was tall and whipped my legs as I kneeled and ran through it. I sprinted up the porch past the overgrown bushes and managed to get to the front door. This house must have been built before world war II, it was grey and old. It squeaked as I took another step and then I tried the front door. It was unlocked! But then I whipped around to see a shadow whip past me, the flashlight flickering still.

To tell you the truth, it was scaring the crud out of me, I could just go back…but then I could continue. The shadow might be-well I don't know-something logical. I pushed the door open and tore through the vines and entered the place, not shutting the squeaky door behind me. This house was definitely one of those houses that looked like a palace, so why wasn't it in good shape?

The marble floors swirled red, manila and dark blue like a dance floor and it had a grand staircase leading to the second floor. My first thought was to tackle the bottom but something urged me onto the second floor. Why were my instincts defying me? They were supposed to go with the groove instead of urging me on to possible death. The staircase was marble so not creaks, but if someone got scared and tripped, they were done for, no if's and's or but's.

I got to the top quickly and pointed my flashlight to the left and started down the halls, I opened the first door that I came to on the right, twirled around and entered. I closed the door behind me hoping to get the stranger out of my mind and looked around. It looked like a normal dusty place with no care.

The bed was grand and the drapes on the window tied up. Dressers scattered and three doors and let's not forget a six foot mirror for looks. I stepped forward and the house creaked. That scared me so bad I was about to run out right then. I looked around, somehow this one rooms didn't scare me as much. I went to the mirror and looked into it, nada, nothing scary-feeling.

I whipped around for one last glance and was about to hightail it out until I blinked and when I opened my eyes I screamed. I tripped backwards and felt liquid effulge me. I shut my eyes quick and my back hit something hard. At first I felt a hand on my arm, but then my eyes darted open and Itachi Uchiha let go of my arm, wide-eyed.

--

**_Please review...ummm...I know it's odd...I don't think I can help it, hahahaha, cliffy much?_**


	2. Into the darkness, the truth

**Well, you should know, the disclaimer of Naruto...Isn't me!**

**I think life would be a little hectic if it was, heh? Okay, my second chapter, I hate to say sorry so...My apologies for taking more than a week, I had surgery in the hospital and was very loooopie, I wouldn't want to mess up the story because of it. I enjoyed all of your reviews, thanks a bunches!**

It took a second for me to turn over and cough to breathe, Itachi had let go of me and was standing up. "Leave." Demanded a females voice. I looked up to Itachi and he left instantly, where was I? I was in the same room, but it was lit up. Oh god! They aren't gho- No, Itachi isn't a ghost.

I stood up abruptly to see a woman staring me up and down. "Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" She had long blonde hair and wore it in pig-tails as far as I could tell. She glanced at me. I somehow didn't have my backpack, but I wasn't worried.

"Yes." I barely could say "Where-"

"Your inside a house, a house I knew you would come in." The woman cut me off. "I am Tsunade. Head Vampire, pleased to meet you Haruno." The Vampiress came over and nodded to something behind me.

I turned around to see my face, only a minor cut on my cheek. "What happened to me? Wait. What time is it, I need to get home, wait…did you say vampire?" My eyes widened and I snapped around to face her.

"I believe so." Tsunade seemed to have patience.

"Your bluffing, I don't believe you." I said slowly and as a whisper.

"Well, you came through that mirror, only few mortals can, one's with the blood that flows through you." She seemed to pick her words carefully.

"What are you talking about?" I looked around, everything was nicely kept and dusted. "What happened, this isn't-"

"This is a parallel universe at a different time." Tsunade stated.

"Time, as in era? Or like when, I really don't believe you, it's probably a dream." I said more to myself then her.

"Do you want proof?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I pinched myself, maybe I was in a deep sleep? "Well, I won't understand anything unless I have any. Are you sure I'm not in a coma or sleeping or something?" I asked.

Tsunade smiled. "I'm positive. Uchiha, bring Haruno."

"I'm right here, and why is Itachi here, wait, vampire…" I wouldn't let myself accept this without hard proof, even with that…

The door creaked open and what I saw broke my heart and shocked me. My own sister, flesh and blood! She was here? "Sakura!" Kimi ran over to me "I missed you. God it's been long!" She smiled at me as she pulled away and she must've seen my petrified face because I backed up, she did as well.

"Wait, this isn't real, your not really vampires and-" I was cut off again.

"I am." Kimi said sadly and smiled. "Would it make you hate me?" She asked and looked down.

"No!" I grabbed her into another hug, it was so real, it had to be. But if Tsunade said very few mortals came through here and one was my blood… "Woah." I pulled back. "How am I going to get back?" I asked.

"Well…" Tsunade sighed and sat on the bed, messing with the comforter. "You're here for a reason." She looked at me, dead in the eyes.

"No, I most definitely am not." I stated back. "I can't, I have school tomorrow. What time is it?"

Kimi glanced at her watch "it's early, only 8:49pm." Kimi tugged at my hand as I let her hold it, then I thought about something.

"Wait, what am I here for?" I asked stubbornly.

"It's a long story hun." Kimi had never called me hun, why now?

"Your better at telling it Ame." Tsunade smiled at Kimi.

"Your name's not Ame, is it a nickname you developed?" I asked Kimi.

"Tenten's mother won't be worried when you don't return." Kimi pulled my hand and sat me down next to Tsunade on the bed. "I was about your age when I got pregnant. My real name is Ame." Kimi/Ame started.

"You were pregnant!" I shouted.

"Shhh, yes! I am a vampire Sakura." Ame told me.

"At sixteen?" I asked.

"Well, seventeen." Ame stated. "Anyways. Before I had gotten pregnant I had to take this test, it was passed down from mother to son or daughter, because we weren't born in this parallel universe." She took a second to let it sit in.

"So how old are you, really?" I asked Ame, how much older could my sister be?

"I'm 35, I stayed with you as long as I could. I had to make a lot of excuses to leave because I never aged." She sighed. "And then I decided I could re-do high school, so I did, with you."

"Your old!" I stated my opinion.

"Hey, I'm not even forty yet!" Ame pouted.

"Well, your still old to me." I said.

"Tsunade's way older!" Ame pointed out.

"Let's not get into that." Tsunade smiled.

"Okay so I was unwillingly forced to find out my past life, and who was in it, before that I experienced hot flashes and visions, have you had any?" Ame asked.

"Today, yes. It was De-Ja-vu, the vision happened like five minutes after I had it." I looked confused.

"Right, so after I was dragged to this house and forced into this parallel universe. I was explained to who I really was and who my sister was. She told me about her past as I am telling you mine, it's complicated." Ame thought for a second. "So after I did find out my past and got pregnant, I decided to give my child away."

"What?!" I nearly yelled "Why?"

"If you want them to have a normal life, you would too." Ame sighed.

"So mom gave you away to the orphanage?" I asked "Put you up for adoption?"

"It would seem so, but then I met her like your meeting me right now." Ame wanted to see if I caught her drift.

"Wait, rephrase that." I looked at her intently.

"You have to do the same thing your mother did just like Ame did. I mean, don't have to get pregnant" Tsunade butted in, she picked up a mirror and looked at herself in it and sighed, setting it down again.

"Basically." Ame smiled.

"But since you did, why would I have to?" I asked stubbornly. "Naruto and Ino are going to notice." I frowned "My best friends."

"It's okay, you'll be back soon." Ame answered

"Soon? I'll still be mortal right?" I asked.

Ame shrugged "It's kind of up to your actions, I chose to become."

"Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you." Ame fidgeted with her blouse.

"Wait, don't avoid my question. Why would I have to do this if you had?" I asked.

Ame didn't want to speak, but I don't know why. "Ame, she can't possibly hate you." Tsunade smiled sadly.

"Make a promise to me." Ame looked at me guiltily.

"Sure…" I could only imagine what this was about.

"You won't hate me or anything after what I tell you next." Ame looked at me.

"Okay, I promise." I smiled at her, giving her reassurance.

"Well, you have to do this because…because I'm your mother." Ame blushed.

I froze in place "I'm in a coma, that has to be it." I stated, standing up, putting my right fist onto my open left palm, Ame pulled at my arm until I sat down on the bed.

"No, your not, and I am your mother. I finally wanted to be accepted as it." Ame let out a shaky breath.

I felt tears prick at my eyes "Liar! Then whose my dad and…so that story about the plane crash was fake? What about Tenten's mother?" I asked Hysterically.

"Your dad died." My mo-…Ame bit her lip. "He, he protected me when I was pregnant with you. The plane crash wasn't fake, but it was my parents and they were burned alive. Tenten's mother knows hun." My mother said. It was so hard to accept it.

I felt a tear drip down my face, I looked down. "Why couldn't you just tell me before?" I asked. Her brown eyes looked at me.

My mother came over and cupped my cheek, lifting my chin to look at her. "I had sacrifices, Sakura. I made them so you wouldn't have to live the same way as I did, so please just do this for me."

I lost my train of thought. "What all do I have to do?" I wiped my tears and pulled my mother to sit next to me as I sat by Tsunade.

"You'll have to find out your past." Tsunade looked at me.

I nodded. "I get that, but how?" I asked.

"Parallel universe." My mother said.

"What? No, uh-uh! I'm not choking on mirror liquid again." I probably sounded scared because I choked and couldn't breathe.

Tsunade laughed, actually laughed. "You won't I promise." Tsunade stated.

"So how am I finding my past? You mean like reincarnation?" of course I would wonder.

"Yep." My mom said.

"There are four scrolls that hold your past, each country has one. Earth is Sand. Water is Mist. Lightning is Cloud and Fire is Leaf. You've had Geography?" Tsunade pointed it out more than asking.

"Right." I stated. "So what do I do once I get there?" I asked. "How will I even know how to get there?" I asked.

"You'll have a map, and I'm sure there's some kind of nice people there who will help you." Tsunade got up and walked across the room, grabbed a scroll and came back and opened it to show the countries.

Tsunade closed it and handed it to me. "So what is the purpose of this?" I was curious.

"To imprint your past life into your mind and reprint this past life onto the scroll." Tsunade said as if I would get it right away.

"How would I do that?" As I asked, my mother pulled out a scroll with her name on it. It had a handprint on it.

"Go ahead…touch it." My mother urged me, I placed my hand on the outline of a hand on the scroll. I was whisked away into a vision.

_Mom was laughing happily and running away from what looked like Tenten's mother and they were very young._

And then It ended and I blinked and pulled my hand away. "So then it imprints your new past?" This was sounding pretty cool.

"Yes." Tsunade smiled.

"There's a downside though." My mother stated.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes."

"In this parallel universe we can't ensure your safety because we won't be there. It's your past, not ours." mom said.

"So I'm going alone?" My eyes widened.

"No, of course not, no one does. We choose someone that was a big role in your past and they must go with you." Tsunade said.

"You know my past?" I asked.

"Yes." Tsunade.

"Then why can't you just tell me then?" I was getting kind of pout-full at the fact my mother couldn't come.

"Because it's your past and we can't imprint this life's past for you." Tsunade looked at me dumbly as if I should've thought about that long ago.

"So who am I going with?" I was puzzled.

"Itachi, I need you." Tsunade waited until he was inside.

"You will be escorting Ms. Haruno to refill her past memories, you are to also view her memories but this is sacred." Tsunade looked at him intently.

"How does he play a big part in my past?" I wondered deeply.

"That is for you to find out." Mom said to me.

I sighed. "Fine" I stood up. "You okay with it Itachi?" I asked.

"Hn, I do not have a choice of the matter anyhow." He replied. I'd have to get used to this, hopefully this wasn't horribly wrong.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

Tsunade smiled and stood up. "You'll have to sooner or later, might as well be now." Tsunade went over and grabbed my draw-string black backpack and handed it to me. "Everything you need is in there."

"I don't think everything." I stated and slung it on my back.

"I do." My mom and I hugged and was about to leave the room until she turned around. "I love you." She kissed my forehead...and then she disappeared.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked.

"No." I stated and sighed. "I'm just ready as I'll ever be." I glanced at Itachi, he was smirking at me. Tsunade went and opened a door and turned to us.

"Hold hands and get in, I don't want to send both of you to different places." Tsunade said.

Now I was nervous that Itachi would reject me, he's just seems like that, but he held out his hand and I took a deep breath before I did, and we walked into the darkness, into nothing.

**Please review! If you do actually favorite it, it'd be nice for a review, not that i'm pressureing you! hands you cookie and runs away**

Inner me: Sorry, she's still a bit loopy, her medicine kind of...well, you know the deal.

* * *


	3. Awaken, again and an unexpected stranger

**A.N.** Wowzies! people were confused and I am terribly sorry for it, sometimes my imagination takes over and I under explain things. (sweatdrop) So! I'm always here to explain confusions and what not, over 2 of you said it was confusing (if there was only one, I would still post an explination.) OH! and i'm going to tell you what 'Pneumonoultramicrosopicsilicovolcaniosis' means.

**Firstly** - Pneu/mono/ultra/micro/scopic/silico/volcan/iosis - 18 syllable word meaning, - a tiny, microscopic volcano, very small I suppose. I have no idea why my teacher wanted us to learn the word, but we had to sound it out, break it down and explain it to her.

**Secondly** - Thank you for the reviews, I couldn't be happier, though the competition was fierce with uploading stories at a time, at least 5 were uploaded the same day, which to me, is quite a bummer, but i'm not one to be let down easily.

**Thirdly!** - The confusion - In this chapter, you will be experciencing the wonders of the first day in yet _another_ parallel universe! so, i'll kindly explain the last chapter, and if your confused, it'd be better if you read this first. Okay, So...here goes. Sakura fell (reluctantly) through a mirror to a parallel universe, one of where creatures and Vampires live, this house that she enters, is kindly, the same one she went through, only a parallel universe.

So! The test! Sakura's mother (Ame) known as her sister (Kimi. Stick with me now, they're one person.) So the test is basically passed on from mother to son and (or) daughter. Ame confesses that she was Sakura's mother, and being a vampire, she doesn't age. (If so, it's very slowly, i'm deciding on that.) So Sakura's mother posed as her sister to be able to go with her to highschool, (so, none the less) be able to see her daughter. Tenten's mother understood this and let Sakura's mother stay with her, but her mother had to dissapear one night which happens to be the same night Sasuke Uchiha dissapeared. (Get it? Oldest to youngest take the test.) I don't tell why Sakura's mother dissapeared, but she had finally found love.

So, Sakura's mother has to tell her this, this meaning she will have to pass through four countries. (Four tests. You'll have to see what they turn out to be.) The scrolls are an outline of hands. This meaning that if you put your hand on the scroll that you will have a flashback of a memory and that memory will be restored with one of yours.

Hopefully I explained it well enough because I don't want to give any spoilers away. Enjoy the chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I think I blacked out because when I opened my eyes, I was propped against a tree. Did I just fall asleep in all the commotion? Wait…mental note: Backpack off to my right. I looked around and saw Itachi sleeping peacefully, propped up between a tree and his katana. Since when did he have a katana? Lots of surprises. I glanced to my left as I had yet to do and saw a lot of trees, might as well look at my surroundings as he's sleeping.

I stood up, wobbly from sleep I guess and tucked my hair behind my ear. I glanced at Itachi and then headed to the left and wandered a bit past trees until I saw a small lake. How could they say monsters were here? Such a beautiful sight. Then I caught a glimpse to my right, where the stream was going down and saw it.

I wasn't positive what it was, but it looked like a Venus fly-trap and was eating what looked like a human. I clamped my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. I ended up backing away slowly and turning around with a whip and running back to where Itachi was. I felt nausea, oh god, not here.

I got back before I ended up puking by a tree and then I felt someone's hand touch my hair and tug at it gently. I would've screamed but I was preoccupied at the moment. My hair was let go of, but stayed in place, then I saw Itachi's hand holding out a toothbrush and toothpaste. Thank you!

I sat down after I finished and brushed my teeth a few times before I felt okay with stopping. My stomach felt raw and I wish I had some aspirin to stop my headache. I glanced at Itachi "Thanks." I managed to say.

"Hn." He replied. "We need to leave." He glanced around. It was maybe two or three.

"I know." I got up, my stomach screamed for something to fill it. He glanced at me and slung the backpack around him and grabbed his katana.

"We'll stop soon." Itachi said.

As we began walking, I began to ponder. "Why don't you talk in school?" I asked.

"Hn." He replied. I could swear as we passed more trees that he smirked a little.

"Your full of shit, really, why don't you? I mean everyone talks to you." I had to catch up to his long strides.

"Hn." He wasn't quite done, but then, neither was I.

"You don't like to talk back?" I was actually amazed he was talking to me.

"I like to listen to people talk to see how full of shit they are," I swear this was all he was going to say, I had to pry him open or I was going to be bored to death.

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way." I managed to smile at him. He glanced at me and then forward, with a tiny smirk.

We neared a dirt road, I wonder if we were trying to stick out or act as civilians. I really don't think we were trying to hide because we were pretty noticeable. What if that monster Venus trap came back? Whatever. This was definitely not our time at home, it must be a complete different era and everything, and for the first time today I looked down at myself. I didn't know I changed! Do you think…? Nah.

Well I was bound to ask sometime. "Who changed me?" I asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"What? How can I understand you?" I asked. I had a black snug T-shirt on and tan Capri-like pants on.

"Sand villa Sand villa, this way, this way…" A girl with red straight hair whispered in front of us. She turned to us, eyes hopeful and a brilliant brown, and I didn't like the color brown much. "Can you help me, please?" She sounded like she was begging.

"What with?" I asked. Itachi just looked away, her full attention was on him as she asked anyways. She turned to me, not so happy to see me here with him I guess. Newsflash: I didn't ask the tree-stump to come, but hopefully when I got home and back to school, he would talk a little more.

She sighed. "This way is to the sand village right?" She asked, getting between Itachi and I. I looked at the map and traced the line with my finger.

"Yes, we're here right?" We weren't all that far from the Sand village after all. All I had to do was ask for the scroll right? Easy. Get my past renewed and go home.

"Yes," The lady sighed. "Are you going there?"

"Yep, we both were, ne, Itachi? Your pointing me in the right direction right?" I swiveled my head to him.

"Hn." He replied. I think when he closed his eyes, he rolled them at me, I was up to bugging him now.

"Can I come with you, please? I desperately need directions," The woman nearly begged again, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't like begging.

"No." Itachi said firmly, so much for having someone to talk to.

"Itachi, don't be so mean, why not?" But of course he doesn't answer me.

"Please?" Sasame asked. "I really need company, I've been so bored, I'll lead you to the Sand village and we can break off there."

"Hn." That was a big breakthrough for me.

"Yes!" Sasame smiled. "I swear I won't cause trouble."

We walked for a little bit in silence until we came upon a small hotel and a pub. In the middle of nowhere. Sasame always walked between me and Itachi, I guess the girl had a thing for him…

"Itachi? Will we stop here, I'm kind of drowsy and I haven't eaten all day…" Itachi blinked, maybe he forgot I was human.

"Hn." Itachi seemed to be in thought. He glanced at Sasame a few times, expressionless as ever. Maybe he liked her too? But he couldn't…we had to go back.

We entered the hotel as Itachi hid his katana and Sasame ordered a room for the three of us, two beds. We agreed we'd split the share as we headed for the room, we each got a key, and I don't mean the plastic kind, I mean just the regular key.

"I guess I'm fine with the floor." I said yawning. I grabbed the backpack from Itachi and set it down where I would lay.

"Oh, I thought you two were an item." Sasame muttered, pouting what I guess was a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes and went to the drawers between the two beds and pulled out some sheets, I guess some things were the same. I looked out the window, the sky told me it was about four, my head was killing me though.

"Itachi, I call taking a nap on your bed." I muttered and fell right onto the bed.

"Eating?" He asked as a simple 2 syllable word.

"What time is it?" I asked grumpily.

"Around 4." Sasame filled me in. Okay, I'd sleep later, eat now.

"Fine, eat first, rest later." I wasn't about to go and complain my little heart out because I'd never walked That much without so much as a fifteen minute break or falling asleep, who was I to complain? I grabbed the backpack and surfed through until I found money, wait, what was I planning on giving Sasame? Dollars? I grabbed out the little coin purse and nodded Itachi to the door. "Coming?" I asked Sasame, turning around.

Sasame smiled "You go ahead, I'll catch up later."

Itachi went and grabbed the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Was I really thinking of leaving it here? With some total stranger, whom I barely knew? We got out to the hall.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking carefully enough to worry about the pack." I sighed and started down the hall from where we came.

"Hn." I was definitely making him talk more. Now!

We walked to the front desk and asked where we could get some refreshments, the only place was the pub. Nothing like a little more walking right? After I sat down for two and a half minutes. Itachi walked next to me, scanning the area, even when we set foot in the pub, his eyes were scanning. Everywhere.

We sat down and I stared at him. "Relax a little you dork. I don't think 'monsters' would strike in public." I whispered in a hushed tone.

"You haven't been here." Itachi turned his gaze to me to see a face of confusion and sadness.

"You have?" I asked.

"Hn." His replies were short and though it aggravated me, I should know better than to pry his memories open, only I would be curious. The male waiter came and Stared literally at me, I felt so self-conscious.

"What can I get for you to drink?" The waiter asked, he smiled at me.

"Water, please. What about you?" I looked at Itachi, did vampires drink water?

"Hn." Itachi crossed his arms.

"He wants a water." Or so I think he meant.

"Sure." The waiter rummaged off.

"Annoying." I mumbled to Itachi. "Do you even drink water?" I asked.

"No." Itachi confirmed.

"So Hn means yes?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest.

"No." He looked at me instead of the window.

"Ugh! Abandon all hope of your speech issues!" I threw my hands up as the waiter came back with our waters.

"Anything to eat, miss?" He asked me.

I forgot to look at the menu. "Some misco soup please, uhm…and the shrimp please?" I asked politely.

"Sure, and for you Sir?" He looked at Itachi.

"He doesn't want anything." I answered for him, and stuck my tongue out at the waiter when he wasn't facing me. Itachi shook his head at my antics, which the waiter took as a 'No' from Itachi.

"Alright, I'll be done shortly." He smiled and left.

"So…you've been here before?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Hn." I needed more than one syllable.

"I'm taking you didn't like it," I glimpsed out the window.

"No, I didn't." He actually answered me!

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't find out all my past." Itachi looked out the window.

"What?" I couldn't ask more because there came Sasame, straight into the diner.

Sasame Came and sat by Itachi, he would scowl, but that was unlike him as of the moment, he just scooted over. "So what are you guys up to?" She asked.

"Eating, but Itachi's not hungry." I stated.

"Really? After all that walking?" Sasame looked worried.

"Hn. Let me out." Itachi motioned Sasame to move, and she got up and let him out, he stood and looked at me. Then leaned down. "Watch your surroundings." I felt his breath on my ear, and then he walked off.

I stared for a moment, confused, then turned to Sasame who was greeting the waiter and the waiter delivered my food and I started eating the shrimp and sipping the misco soup. I glanced outside as Sasame placed her order and saw Itachi no where in sight. What was he up to?

"So Sakura." Sasame smiled at me, she was such a faker!

"Hmm?" I asked, sipping misco soup.

"So you and Itachi aren't an item?" She asked.

"Well…" I know I rolled my eyes earlier, but what if saying yes meant an alibi or something required? We'd get rid of her at The village of Sand. "No, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering. So when did you guys meet, I mean…did you meet on the way here or what?" Sasame was a curious one eh?

"We're friends, well, I guess our mom's are, so we live around the same area." I'm not sure if Itachi still has a mom, but if so, I'm sure my mom made friends with her. "He's guiding me, I guess you can say."

"Really? Wow." Sasame smiled as the waiter brought her the same thing I was having.

"So what about you? I don't see you with anyone. What are you going to The village of Sand for?" I just asked to make time pass quicker.

"My cousin is there. I'm going to stay for a while." Sasame must've been hungry because she literally scooped it down.

"I see." After we finished, we split the bill and headed for the hotel, I didn't forget the backpack, I'm sure Itachi brought his katana with him.

I took dibbs on the shower first, this was an odd era, there were showers and all, nice hotels. No electronics and full of monsters who eat people for food. Since what I had was all I got to bring and wear, I just put the same thing on and went out and laid down, staring at the ceiling, on Itachi's bed.

Sasame must've tried to be quiet because I didn't hear her move much. As she was in the shower, Itachi came in, walking with his katana at his side. His eyes directly made their way to mine, but mine were staring up when he came in, my damp hair sprawled around my face and I didn't even notice him until he came up next to the bed. I pulled myself onto my elbows as he set his katana next to the bed.

"You can have the bed." Itachi stated and went over to the seat next to the window.

"What about you?" I asked, stubborn that he just didn't take it.

"Hn." Great! Back to one syllable again?

"Where were you?" I asked. "Normal people don't just disappear with a katana."

"Feeding." His eyes adverted to me to see my expression.

"Oh…'kay" I was a little nervous. "How can you stand-" Sasame came out and I cut off right there.

Sasame came out wearing nothing but a towel. Itachi's eyes never left mine until he went to look out the window. "Oh shit!" Oh yeah, as if she didn't want to do that… "Don't look." She ran and bent over by Itachi, he just kept looking out the window. Sasame went running into the bathroom again.

"Slut." I whispered.

"Hn." I dropped the subject about him feeding, or sunlight for that matter, I guess some things are myths. I'd ask later anyways.

I smiled at the ceiling and closed my eyes, the light on the stand was left on and I didn't bother turning off the light. "You'll get some sleep right? We have to walk again tomorrow."

"Hn." I guess Hn meant a few different things.

"Night." I rolled to my left side, facing away from Itachi and towards the wall.

I fell asleep thinking of Naruto and Ino, those two…I hope they aren't worried. 'I'm okay guys.'

"Oh shit!" Yelled Sasame, and I just had to smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A.N.** Haha, so sorry for Sasame. This was the first chapter though so I shouldn't let myself down, more to come!

Oh bugger! Twilight movies comming out soon, my mom said she'd let me miss school for the first showing, I plan on going with about 15 friends, because we are all fanatics of the book and Stephanie Meyer just let us get a sneak peak of the movie on her website, Check it out!

Back on track! Of you have anymore questions, bug me about them! I'm more than happy to answer. Please review with a cherry on top. (okay, something else on top if you don't like cherries!) Forgive me for my misspellings!


	4. Thanks again

**A.N. Well, I MUST apologize, I love updating fast, I truely do. Unfortunately, I was snagged away on 'vacation' aka, death trap to your aunts with 3 little boys. Why didn't I tell you about this? It was UNEXPECTED and lasted a week and a half. So...sorry for the delay. One of you said my chapters aren't long enough, the other said they were just fine.**

**Well, to let you know the truth, in case something happens (like vacations I don't know about.) I have a few chapters written so I don't dissipoint my readers.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes! Enjoy your reading!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat up and looked around, just as I got up. Whiplash was making my head pound, I glanced around to see Itachi come out of the bathroom with wet hair in a pony-tail (dressed of course!). I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, he was too fast and threw it right back at me, hitting my stomach. I hugged the pillow for warmth and glanced over at the snoring girl who woke me up. I hoped I didn't snore like that.

"Hey, do I snore?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"No, you breathe deep." Itachi seemed to hopefully be in a good mood.

I grabbed another pillow and threw it at Sasame, she shot up in bed. "We gotta go soon, get up."

"Sure, sure. I need coffee." Sasame got up and pulled on her sandals. "Any of you want some?" She asked.

"Sure, loads of sugar. I must be hyper to make it through the day, go easy on the milk." Thank you history! They used to say milk.

"You mean cream?" Sasame asked.

Screw history! Itachi smirked a huge smirk at me, he read my mind. "Whatever it's called." Sasame left laughing and when she exited, Itachi chuckled a few times, it seemed natural for him. "Don't laugh at me! You took the history class too!"

"Hn." Itachi's reply was full of mocking-ness. He came and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So, were you really in a coma?" I asked.

"No." Itachi sighed.

"Then why do you go to school, and in our grade?" I asked.

"I was ordered to." He slipped on his sandals and wore his black shirt and black pants well.

"What for?" I asked.

"Hn." No!! He was doing so well.

"Do you have to go to the pub to get coffee?" I wondered as I ran a hand through a my long silky pink hair.

"No." And that was when Sasame came in and handed me coffee, I took a sip and cleared my throat.

"I know I said a lot of sugar…"

"You ordered it, you drink it." So I drank it to be nice.

"So why do you bring that katana around?" Sasame asked Itachi.

"It helps." Is all he said.

"Right…A lot of monsters," Sasame sighed. "It's why I'm going to my cousin. There were too many in a little town, but in The village of Sand, they don't let them in."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yep." Sasame said happily.

"What about the one's that slip through?" I turned to her.

"Executed I guess." She shrugged.

I would guess they didn't deserve a chance, like the Venus flytrap, did they all kill people for fun? I looked down at my coffee. "I guess that's sensible."

"Okay, how long until we're leaving? Are we going to get food first? I found a few stores with food that you could bring with you." Sasame explained.

"Hn."

"Sure." I mumbled.

We all got ready within seconds and went and gave back the counter lady the mugs and paid the lady, I guess the money was sensible, we had a lot more so I guess it didn't cost much. Now as we walked out and headed for a small store, I pictured Sasame now as just a friend, a neutral friend, she wasn't as snobby as I thought, just curious…like me.

We picked up fruit for breakfast and got sandwich bread and meat for lunch, we decided we'd stop for the night or just hang low. So even Itachi got something, probably to persuade Sasame of what he wasn't. She asked about him eating again, he said he'd gotten something to eat before we woke up. We made our way to the dirt road again, today, Itachi didn't wear his cloak, revealing his katana.

It got to mid-afternoon really quick, Sasame and I talked for a long while and Itachi kept glancing at me and her, I don't think he liked her and he had this facial expression that held worry, only I would be able to read that expression well. "So then, if you need to, my cousin and I can let you stay at his house for a day once we get there." She offered.

"I don't know, we have stuff to attend to first." I looked at her.

"More important then having fun with me?" She asked me.

"Way more important." I joked, even though it seriously was.

"So…I know this is a stupid question, but what's your favorite color?" Sasame asked me.

"Neon green." I told her. "What about you?"

"Ohh, forest lover? Mine's red." Sasame paused. "What about you?" She glanced at Itachi.

Itachi shrugged. "Black?" I asked. Itachi shook his head. "Red?" He shook his head again. "Blue?" I attempted, he nodded this time. "So why did you need to know?" I was suspicious of her.

"They mean things." Sasame paused. "Red means a good sex life, Green means a long-lasting relationship, Blue means live long." I think she was making it up.

"That's so gay!" I chirped.

"So…happy?" Sasame asked. I pouted and glanced at Itachi, he was smiling. Evil-hay-stack!

"Never mind!" I wanted to hit him so bad. I should really ask him what's appropriate, it's getting frustrating having him laugh at me.

"Ne, Itachi, do you like someone?" Sasame asked.

"Hn." I looked back at him, really?!

"Really? Who?" We kept walking as she twirled her hair, I faced forward.

"Someone." Itachi's last reply was.

"I'm sure." I glanced back at Itachi and gave him the best of smiles, his expression changed for a split second. I wonder if anyone else could do that, I've never seen him do it anywhere else. I faced forward and then to Sasame. "So, red hmm? The color of blood."

"Also the color of valentines." Sasame jumped. "It's coming up soon." Itachi and me left in October…that was 3 months away. "I know it's like three months away, but time passes by fast."

I shook my head. "So do you like someone Sasame?" I asked.

"Yep." She blushed a bright red over her cheeks.

"Who?" I would pry her open too.

"Well…" Sasame nearly stuttered, that meant Itachi, I'm sure. "I can't tell you."

"Aw, you ruiner!" I sighed.

"How about you Sakura?" She looked at me, so did Itachi.

"Yep." I mocked.

"What! Don't mess around! Who? Who?" I didn't know someone could get so worked up over knowing who you liked.

I know I couldn't fake-blush, so I just sighed. "Well…I can't tell you." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Awww! Your no fun!" Sasame put her arms over her chest.

I laughed. "You have no idea."

"Well, then." Sasame smiled. "I have an Idea."

"Oh god, what is it?" I was serious, but she took me as joking.

"Whoever can jump the farthest over the lake that we're coming to, doesn't have to tell who she likes, deal?" Oh, she had no idea what she was getting into!

"Shake on it?" I held out my hand, she grabbed it and shook.

"Deal." Besides, what could it hurt?

We kept talking until we got to the stream, nice calling it a lake Sasame. It was around five yards across. I told Sasame that she could go first, I was just being nice because if the stream carried her away, I would be closest to her. She didn't catch my drift and didn't get mad, so I was okay with it.

Sasame was too far back to jump across a stream like this, she'd maybe make three feet. That was it. "Here I go!" Sasame took off and launched herself in the air, landing four yards into it, who was right? She got up and pouted, I laughed. She got to the other side of the lake, "I'd like to see you do better!"

I got into the schools running stance and sighed, closed my eyes, opened them, and took off. I jumped in the air at the last second before hitting water and landed…on the other side of the stream! But then I lost my balance and nearly fell into the water, arms flailing out. Itachi pulled me up and gave me a look that said 'good and stupid.'

"Thanks." We stared at each other for a few seconds, he adverted his eyes first, then I noticed we were still holding hands. I pulled back slowly. "Sorry." I blushed. I blushed?!

"You okay?" Sasame forced a smile.

"Yes, so how about that crush of yours?" We kept walking and Itachi kept a few feet behind.

"It's…unfair! Who the hay can jump that far?!" Sasame asked, full of emphasis.

"I can, apparently," I smiled at her trying to get out of it.

"Fine, it's…him." She pointed to Itachi. Sasame was busy blushing and looking forward for her to notice the smirk I gave at Itachi, he sighed quietly and looked away, not happy about this.

"Sorry Sasame, but after we are done with business, you probably won't ever see him again." I smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, but it could last." Sasame didn't even know him. Girls and crushes.

It was getting to the point where it hurt to walk, you didn't see me complaining. "Do you mind if I have a drink of water?" I asked as Itachi led us into the forest. Sasame handed me the water bottle, this era had everything, and nothing.

I took a sip and we entered into a clearing, I can't say I like the water they had here, it tasted odd. "We can take a break." Itachi stated and then looked at the sun.

"Will we be walking more?" Sasame asked.

Itachi glanced at her "I don't know yet. I'll be back."

As Itachi left, I handed Sasame her water bottle and put the backpack down as I stood, searching my surroundings. Itachi was clearly out of sight now. "I wonder how long he'll be."

"I don't know." I replied. "But if we can't see him now, maybe twenty minutes."

"You can calculate his time?" Sasame smiled and lauged a horrible laugh. My vision was a bit hazy around the edges, all I could see was Sasame. "Are you okay Sakura?" Sasame asked, fake worry laced her voice.

"Shit." I mumbled and looked around, I was seeing doubles of everything. I looked up to see a black bird, it was screeching as it landed into a tree.

"So Sakura, how long did you think it would be for me to turn on you? Itachi wants me, not you." Sasame smiled, or from what I made out as she stepped a bit closer to me, I was so dizzy that I was sure I was going to fall, that's what I get for not knowing anything about this era! She was a monster! A human none-the-less.

"I don't know, maybe another few hours." I almost fell but caught my balance. I did think she would fight around with me a little, wasn't positive though.

"I couldn't possibly when Itachi was here." Sasame pouted. "Then he wouldn't like me." Maybe that's why he kept glancing at her.

"You think he would now?" I laughed.

"You'll be out of the way when I get done with you." Sasame smiled at me, I blinked as she got closer.

"You can't kill me." I sighed.

Sasame pushed me a bit, I flailed a little until I got my balance. "I could say it was an accident." Sasame pulled me and shoved me against a tree.

"How?" I would like to at least know how I was going to die.

Sasame brought something sharp into my view. "Just a little cut."

I don't know how she would pull this off, I don't think anyone could. I bit my lip, The red-head punched me square in the jaw. My head jerked left, I stood there for a few seconds before I tasted blood in my mouth. I spit it out and tried to gather my surroundings. If I was going to die, I wouldn't go without a fight.

"You think he'd like you more?" I asked.

"You'd be out of the way." Sasame pulled my chin to look at her.

"He doesn't even like me." That's when I noticed it was just my lip bleeding.

"Yes he does, I see the way he looks at you." Sasame pouted, what a liar.

"Liar." I called her.

"He does." Sasame cut my left arm, not bad. It seemed like she was here to torture me, the pain wasn't horrible, probably the drug taking it's effect.

"I have one thing to say to you." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Bitch." I pulled my fist pack and threw it at her fist, it hit hard, I could feel something break. I staggered and then I grabbed at my ribs, I saw a flurry of black and then Itachi pulling Sasame up away from me.

"Don't mess with her." Itachi threw her back. I wish I could see her expression.

All I saw was Sasame run, she didn't even look back. Itachi came over to me as I staggered and sat down, leaning on the tree against my will.

"Is that why you said no?" I asked him.

"I could tell she wasn't all good." He said in a whispered voice and lifted my chin, dabbing it with something, hopefully to stop the bleeding.

I backed up more. "Aren't you a vampire? I really don't want to get bit." I wanted to go away.

"Stay still." Itachi grabbed my chin. "I'm not going to bite you."

"How do I know?" I asked him.

"I would have already." His simple answer caught me off guard.

"What?!" I widened my eyes as he grabbed my arm.

"Hold still." He mumbled.

"No, wait, you would have already?" I asked as he pulled white over my arm.

"Your blood smells good, but I can refrain myself." Itachi finished and sat down to the right o me. It was getting dark and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's wrong, you can smell blood, how does mine smell?" I asked.

"Good." He sighed.

"Does it smell like everyone else's?" I dared.

"No." His short answer came.

"Itachi?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"Thanks…again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**PLEASE try and review, it could be creative critisism...But I just love your reviews, thank you for my last reviews, they were a joy to look at.**


	5. The first test

**A.N. YAY! so, this is the first actual test! excited? You better be! read the chapter already!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they were kind and full of nice comments, just like I love to give you guys for reviewing!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few strands of hair stuck to my face as I woke up, Waking up seemed to be a routine at this time. My stomach retched for food, I opened my eyes to see legs Indian style. I noticed my head was laying on a single leg and my hand was poised more-so towards the end of a thigh, I jerked up, sitting straight, Itachi looked at me funny.

"Sorry." I said, being able to think was grateful.

"We've got to leave." He said in a whisper.

I stood up and pulled my messy hair into a pony-tail. "Okay, can we just get something to eat?" I asked, holding my stomach with my hand.

"Hn." He pointed to the back-pack.

I walked over there lazily, I can't believe I fell asleep on him! "Sorry, I don't usually fall asleep on people or wake up on them," I reached inside the bag and pulled out a piece of fruit and a sandwich we bought yesterday. "Well, did I talk in my sleep?" That had been a childhood habit.

"Hn." I turned and walked over to him, hopefully he didn't see the alarm in my eyes.

"Really?" I coughed, almost bypassing him and running into a tree.

"Hn."

"About what?" I expected at least a three syllable answer or higher.

"Mumbled." He turned to me. Two...damn...SYLLABLES!

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"We don't feed every single second we need it." He blinked.

"I can see that." I pointed to my arm, sarcastically.

"I won't feed on you." I knew what he meant.

"I know," I bit into the apple.

Itachi stood up, probably stiff from me, I felt bad. Being so dumb like that, at least he didn't kill her. Itachi walked over to me and reached out to grab something off my head. I looked up to him. "Leaf." He let the green leaf fall to the ground.

"I have a question," I said.

"Okay." He looked at me, stepping back from the closeness, I blushed.

"Why isn't it considered littering to drop a leaf when it is for paper, technically they are apart of the same thing." I pointed out.

He mumbled and finally said. "I wouldn't know. How do you some up with the questions?"

I stood up and threw the scraps of my apple when I was done and threw on the back-pack. "Shall we?" Ignoring him.

"Hn."

We started off walking in silence. I watched my surroundings "Why did you tell me to watch my surroundings that one day?" I asked.

"Monster was in the area." He looked at me. "Did you see it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Before we met the red-head."

"Anytime after?" He must've knew now that he'd have to ask to get answers.

"No." I pulled my pony-tail over my right shoulder.

We started walking after we took care of our needs and nothing but silence fell, then we saw the gates of the Sand village, it was getting sandier by the minute, suddenly I missed the forest to death. It was not late, but I could feel myself getting tired, I needed to ask the Sand-man for the scroll so I could get home, so I just sucked it up.

I grabbed Itachi's arm and he whipped his head around to look at me. "Sorry," I pulled my hand from him. "Sand-snake." I mumbled.

"Do you mind?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"What?" I asked. I grabbed his hand, he held it slightly, as if he could grab me in time if I was sucked down by quicksand...

"Don't take it personally." He said. "Quicksand." He mumbled as he directed me behind him and put my hands onto his waist, luckily he was smart enough to manuver the backpack to where it didn't hit me in the face. "You can't see where it is."

"Couldn't I just walk beside you?" I said coolly.

"Sand snakes tend to at the sides of someone." Was all he said as we were off again. "One slithered up my leg last time."

I giggled, then my face fell, It felt oddly right laughing without Sasuke... but what if..."So, is Sasuke-" I felt him tense up. "Never min-"

"He still died." Itachi let out a big breath.

"I'm sorry, it was really-"

"It's okay." Itachi focused on the path before him, and not the sandy one. So when he was here, there was always someone out of the picture when he ouched the scroll, if he played a big part in Sakura's life...

"Ne, Itachi? When we get there...Will they just let us in?" I asked, who couldn't be curious about that?

"Hn" Itachi said.

"No! why talk then give me a one-syllable word?" I complained.

Itachi sighed. "I do not know."

We were less than 50 meters for the gate, the guards were already eyeing us. "Wait...does 'hn' mean yes or I don't know?!" Geez!

"Hush." Normally I would think that it would be odd to say hush comming from Itachi, apparently not.

Against my better judgement, I stayed quiet, his hands were still smooth and over mine until we stepped up to the guards and the long sandy-like alleyway that led to the village, then Itachi let go of my hands, but not quite letting them fall, they went to my sides.

"Do you have papers?" One guard asked, clipboard in his hand.

"No, this was unexpected." Itachi said firmly.

"Well we can't just let you in." The guard sighed.

"We need to talk to the Kazekage." Itachi looked irritated, I looked at the guard and back at Itachi.

"Doesn't everyone?" The guard looked irritable too.

A whistle was made by another guard, everyone looked to that guard, he looked up, we followed his gaze to the top of a building. I had good sight so I looked up with ease and there stood someone in power. The man smiled, turned and walked away. Itachi nearly scowled when we looked back at the guard. The guard had withdrew a katana, Itachi didn't hesitate for his. Itachi handed me the backpack, which I put on and looked at Itachi for answer. Itachi was focused on the guard. One swift movement and itachi had grabbed my wrist and started running into the Sand village, I looked back to see the guard on the ground on his knees, Itachi did that?

"I-Itachi?" I mumbled, I knew he wouldn't answer, his crimson red eyes were focused on the guards comming to him.

As we finished through the alleyway and into the village, he stopped, guards surrounded us, then all charged at him, I grabbed a kunai as fast as I could and the one grabbed me from behind, by the mouth and ribs. I instictively stabbed the man or woman in the neck and they fell, I looked over at Itachi to see him piled by guards, in a spiral motion, he moved swiftly and gracefully and fended them off to where the other guards thought this was pointless and ran. Itachi looked at me, blood may have been worn on him, but not his blood and not much, for someone so lithe, he was very graceful.

Itachi came over. "Is this the same as last time?" I asked, panicky.

"Hn." Once he got his breathing composed, he looked up to my worried face. "I won't die."

I looked down. "Yeah, but..."

Itachi put his katana away and grabbed my hand for a slight moment to let me know where he was going, I followed him, no one adorned the street as of now. A guard came with his katana withdrew. "The Kazekage..." The guard pointed his katana in a direction. It was a little bit of a walk to the building he pointed in, but we knew we'd make it.

The guard muttered and walked past us, towards the alley of sand.

"Itachi, why would they attack us if we didn't do anything?" I asked, I wish I could stop with the questions, but I couldn't.

"It's their way of nature" He commented, I followed him in silence to where the guard pointed. I looked around but saw nothing but sand and shops abandoned from Itachi and I, woah...wait a second, did I actually kill as person, panic welled up in me.

"I killed someone." I broke the silence.

Itachi stopped and turned around "It's nature, you can't prevent it. You did it out of self defence, hn?"

The 'hn's bothered me, but the question didn't "Yes...I just hope i'm in a coma."

Itachi sighed. "Hn." The as we got up to the doors. "Be careful"

Well, thats easy when you don't know what about, Itachi pushed the door in and we came to a dimly lit area with a bunch of walls before us. There was one opening, it kind of looked like a maze, this whole place was dimly lit by torches on the walls, it was a huge place, not nessesarily height, but the length and width were phonomenal, I know I saw it from outside, but inside was a different matter.

"Welcome." My head darted towards the voice, It was this Kazekage man that Itachi warned me of. He stood on a wall before us and bared his teeth. "I would like you better if you hadn't killed my guards, Itachi." How he knew his name, I didn't know. "She was the only one who hadn't killed anyone, i'm suprised he survived little girl, you cut his neck pretty deep."

The weight lifted off my chest and a new pain resided...Itachi, wouldn't he feel bad.

"Well my lab rats," The man jumped off as wall somewhere I didn't know and at the opening of the wall he walked out...oh god...a maze? you've got to be joking. "What do you need this time?" He leaned against the wall, facing us.

"The scroll." Itachi stated.

"For her?" He asked the obvious.

"Hn" Itachi glared.

The Kazekage swept his hand through his hair, "Well I _have_ to give it to you, but no one ever said anything about being dead or alive." He smirked, _smirked!_ The senile bastard, so he was going to trap us in a maze and see if we live or die? "I'm a little short on time, which makes you a little short on time...Which means," The Kazekage whistled. "You'll have to do it now."

A man, stealthy and all, came out with a bow and handed it to my dumbly and walked back out, he just whistled to people?! They came at his every order?!

"That bow, it is very strong, was my mothers, if you lose it, i'll kill you. It holds no arrows, you just have to think about it, if you survive, you may keep it." He smiled his toothy grin and stared walking towards us. "Don't try anything stupid, he knows." The redhead looked at Itachi and walked past us.

"When this is done," I smirked. "I'm going to have a little talk with you." I said and the redhead turned around and smirked.

"If it ever happens. You have three hours or i'll kill you.The Kazekage turned. "Starting now." And he exited.

"Damn." Itachi sighed. "Okay, plan." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

A howl inside the maze startled Sakura, "They have animals in there?!" I looked wideeyed at Itachi.

"Hn, let me see you shoot the bow." Itachi same up to her, it was a beutiful bow and blue it was, a cyan almost and at least Sakura could hold it right.

"There's nothing to shoot at." I mumbled.

Just then, a giant centepede like creature crawled from the wall, along the wall. He pointed to the creature. "Aim, shoot."

"I can't! what do I think of?!" The creature lifted off the wall, inspecting them. It hissed, it shocked Sakura, but she was thinking...'Kill the creature!' She pointed, no ammunition? How do they...Oh god! it was ready to attack! Itachi was becoming ready to pull his katana out. The creature hissed and flew off the wall towards them. Sakura hastily glared and put her left index and middle finger in the shape you would regularly hold a bow and she plucked the bow string with her ring finger and a vibrant light shot from the bow and into the creature, all of the sudden, a hiss of agony formed from the creture and it it disspeared and blood was left on the floor in its place. I gasped, I did that? I panted and went wide eyed.

Itachi went wide eyed for a second and blinked "Good, good..." He mumbled, "Let's go."

"You have a plan?"

"Hn" Itachi smirked and within a second, everything became dark as we entered the walls, all of the sudden everything was dimly lit by torches inside this maze and everything on the outside was pitch black. We looked at eachother for a second and itachi reached inside of the backpack until he found something and pulled it out.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

Itachi looked chocked for a second and then blinked. "A map."

"How do you get a map?! wouldn't he change it?" I asked dumbly.

"Tch, if he had the time." Itachi examined it and I looked around, the walls were like a caves, and the torches beutifully carved. "Okay, lets go." Itachi murmerd.

"You memorized it?!" I freaked out.

"I have good memory, let's hope so anyway." And he had to make me unsure. "Follow me, and try to take care of some of the monsters."

He started to dodge to the right and run, I flew after him of course. I could run for 30 minutes straight non-stop, this running was paced, so I wasn't fazed. As we headed down a long hall, I only glanced back once. As we dodged foward, Itachi stopped short, in a sudden outburst, I heard screams and crying. I gagged and gasped, what was this Garra made of? Was he torturing children? I fought against Itachi, the screams got louder, then I heard a faint 'Mom! Help!' then I heard a growl, scream, then nothing. I finally glanced down at my waist, Itachi was talking to me, I couldn't hear him until the words became clear and I turned around, first, his voice was mute, then it grew louder till he spoke normal.

"-kura? Sakura, it's fake, don't listen." Itachi looked at me and I gasped and coughed. As I finally got my grip on reality, I blinked and looked back into his eyes.

"Itachi? What was that! It was a child!" I tried to pry his arms from around me.

"It's not," He grabbed me firmly against his chest. "Garra does those things to make people run out of time."

I stopped fighting. "What? Why! that's cruel!"

"He's an unfair man Sakura, we've wasted time, let's go." Itachi let go of me as so I wouldn't fall to the ground. He waited another minute as I gathered this into my head and I looked up and composed myself.

"Will that happen again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Itachi sighed.

"Let's go." Itachi started off and I followed. After we dodged to the left, foward, the right, foward, and left again, making sure we didn't go too far foward, we went down a long hall to the left, the torches flickered oddly and then after Itachi pulled his katana out so expertly and swung it so fast I didn't even have time to look before blood was all over the floor, I desperately wanted to know what he had just anihilated, but he didn't stop running. After we dodged left, then foward, then right, then jogged to the right and then faced left and ran foward about 25 feet and went south about the same length. As we dodged right, I started to think, about...Itachi and children. I followed Itachi for about 2 minutes, couldn't get my mind out of thinking too much to even say anything about Itachi, but we stopped and I almost ran into Itachi, again...

It sounded like Itachi hissed. "Get back." He pushed me back, and not in one of the placed a girl liked to be pushed. Finally a flaw! He pushed me back though and he sighed. I pulled out my bow and poised it ready, yeah right...like I could ever hurt a fly. These were monsters though, but how do you know it isn't their nature to feed on humans and what if they were forced here? Lions were made for the wild for a reason...they like meat, humans are meat.

Through the corner of my eye, there was a blur and Itachi had lifted his sword to find a wolfs teeth against the blade, the gnawing did no mercy, then was my time to become busy. I saw a huge moth-like creature, and my head went light and I couldn't breathe. Now I felt like I had no care in the world, like getting stabbed would be painless, but I didn't give in.

"Stay strong." I mumbled to myself and as I tried to pivot, but found I couldn't. These vines were at my feet, tugging me underground, I looked up, wide eyed and swung around with my body and aimed for the moth, one I had a clear shot, I took it, but the damn thing moved! I grumbled and took the shot again, it hit its wing, which was good enough for me, as it sailed downwards, it turned into a sort of dust, now I looked at Itachi. He finally stabbed the wolf enough to get it to disinegrate. "Itachi" I said, he turned to me and I glanced down and he blinked, blinked! "Help me!" I screeched, only because I won't know if the ground is trying to swollow me.

Itachi reached out to me, it was like he couldn't move, I was petrified, and I couldn't hear what he was saying, I looked at his lips. He moved them slowly for me. 'Sh-o' no no, 'shoo' yes, 'my leg.'

"Shoot your leg?" I yelled, unable to know if he was able to hear me. He shook his head, I felt so stupid when I finally had an epiphany, he was stuck too and he said shoot between his legs. As I pulled my bowup to my chest, because by the time I understood him, my knees were underground. I plucked the string and an arrow went flying and finally got to the right place, he hissed and ran towards me with his katana poised to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please review?**

**Annnnnnyyywayyyyssss. Summers almost over, i'm really bummed out, only a few weeks left. Summer isn't long enough is it?**

**Sorry the chapter was short, but our mom accidentally rebooted the whole computer and guess what?! no, she didn't lose my documents, i'm smarter than that, we only have notepad and word!**


	6. Second part of test one

**A.N. It's night, let's make a deal. If you read this and review, and I sleep, I shall be happy.**

**BOW before my rediculous offer! But really, reviews are nice, if they have something nice in them.**

**I wish I owned Naruto, but since I don't, I own this!**

**Sorry for spelling Gaara's name wrong! And THANK YOU _VERY_ much for telling me!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I closed my eyes, but my a sudden force, I was being pulled up and realized, 'hey, i'm in a maze with a guy who I don't know very well, who else could've done it?' I glanced up at him. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, come on, we've got to go." He mumbled and grabbed my hand, as he started running, he let go. I followed close, regaining my balance, i'd rather not fall, so as I was thinking...let's see, monsters, anihilated, oh yes, Itachi and children. I glanced at him as we rounded corners, do you think, now that he was...he was, well...dead, he could reproduce? He caught me staring at him and I can guaruntee it was with a wierd looking facial expression because I saw him smirk as he turned foward again.

"How can you be laughing at me at a time like this?" I asked, a little furious. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm only trapped in a maze, or coma for that matter only to find out my past.

"If you saw your facial expression, you would be too." He mumbled.

I sighed, for what seemed like the fiftith time. "Do you know how much longer?" I asked.

"About a mile." He mumbled.

"Oh, we're close then." I knew he read my mind and we quickened up our pace. "How long have we been in here?"

"Hn." He glanced at me.

"Good, you don't even know." I grumbled.

As we dodged into a straight, I finally asked. "Itachi, what do you think about kids?" I asked.

I made him gawk! He looked at me as we kept running. "Why are you asking me this now?"

"We'll if I die, then I want to know." I looked at him.

"Why are you even asking?" He grumbled.

"Oh come on! your telling me you've never thought about having kids?" I bothered him as we turned into a turn and did a U turn.

He grumled. "Its not that I haven't," He said. "don't ask me at a time like this."

"Fine, after this maze, you tell me, deal?" I asked.

"Hn." I took that as a yes.

We dodged a few more turns and I grumbled, I heard a growl that stopped me in a my steps. Itachi turned and barred his teeth, something was up. Itachi glanced up and a certain red-head came flying down and hit the ground like an earth quake. I had to swing my arms like a hopeless duck, flapping its wings to keep its balance, I luckily kept standing, but the growling became a roar in my ears and then everything went silent and I glanced around to see Itachi and Garra talking. I could see their mouths moving, then the sounds came back slowly. Sand began to sink me under my feet and Itachi glanced at me, my feet and then Garra and then it was the red-heads turn to look at me.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Garra smiled. "You better hurry and kill me before your porcelin doll shatters underground." He looked back at Garra.

I'm thinking, 'Hey, I can't move and I don't think they know I can hear them.'

And I'm thinking 'This would be a good time for pop-corn, or a good time to ambush the sand man.'

"You'll have to get my gourd away from me if you want her back, and you might want to hurry, you only have about 20 minutes." Garra smiled a crooked smile, he looked at me and I purposely looked confused.

Itachi lifted his Katana. He sprung at Garra, i'm over here, watching from the sidelines. I need to make the attack lethal and sneeky, if he sees me lift the bow, he might do something to kill me faster, I swear if this is my death-bed in the hospital and this is all just a joke, i'm going to be mad.

Garra just dodged all the meaningless attacks Itachi threw at him. I knew what he was doing but I didn't see anything that could help me, sand crawled up to my knees and I felt helpless. Then after about 5 more minutes and waist-deep into the sand, all of his moving around helped me a lot because I saw a solution, but I needed Itachi to make Garras back face me. I could tell Itachi could tell where the strap was too, he dodged.

I looked at Itachi until I got his attention, and I winked. He could tell even though I faked that I had something like...oh, I don't know...SAND in my eye, Garra bought it. One look could tell everything to Itachi, and that's what I like about him. He pivoted oddly to make Garra twist his moves, the sand covered up to my ribs and I was glad I had my arms and bow above so I could still shoot.

"5 Minutes," Garra whistled as I steadied my bow to his back, and aimed, one shot was all I had, "She's screwed." I screamed as I shot my bow, plucking the string, the bow was faster than any-other I had shot, then again, I haven't shot much. Garra heard the arrow whistle and turned, expertly dodging the arrow.

"Crap." I screamed.

As the gourd hit the floor, Garras eyes widened. He hadn't thought about Itachi for a split second, and he knew that was all the Vampire needed. Sand flew from Sakura, so fast, she actually had a few scrapes. Sakuras knees were so weak from not having blood circulation in her knees, she had to sit down. Garra growled. "Well, you did it. Follow me." Garra grabbed his gourd and Itachi came and put an arm around my shoulder and helped me walk.

"That was a good fight." I mumbled.

"Yes, yes it was." Itachi said as we exited the maze. As we came out, One of Garra's many servants came and guided us to a room, Garra said he'd have the scroll in the room. As we got closer, I could feel something pulling me into the room itself, but the force was sort of mental, not physical.

"Would you like anything?" The lady asked.

Sakura's stomach growled. "Uh..."

The lady smiled. "Right away." She handed Itachi the key and left, Itachi finally let go of me and after we unlocked the door, we saw the inside, it was breath-taking! emerald and red drapes and bedsheets, on which I may say-two beds. There was a little table in the middle of the room, on it was the scroll, we had made it. I went and sat on the bed closest to find our bag there, when did that get here?! How the- nevermind.

I pulled off my shoes and began massaging my legs, they hurt badly, and they had a lot of scraped of them. Itachi sat on the bed closer to the window, he took off his katana and all of his belongings that didn't need to be on, and I looked at him, he knew what I wanted. A knock at the door symbolized that my food was here, but Itachi was nice enough to go get it for me and hand it over, he sat on his bed and laid down, closing his eyes.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes what?" I asked confused.

"Yes I thought about having kids, who doesn't?" He mumbled.

"Oh, so you still want them." I nodded. He didn't answer. "You do, don't you?"

"Hn." He groaned.

"Not to be rude...but-"

"I don't know."

"Okay..." I started eating, it was a type of sushi and rice mixed with meat, it was very delicious. "Are you hundry, not that I should be asking..." I didn't notice the water on the dreeser in between our beds until now, I took a long, long, long sip.

"Hn."

I sighed angrily. "Just tell me what 'hn' means!"

"I don't know what it means." Itachi never lost his temper, well he did once, with Sasame, that's about it.

"So your telling me 'hn' just means whatever you want to say at the time?!" I stared at him wide eyed.

He turned his head in my direction, which might I say, was very cute. He opened an eye, "Yes."

I'm sure I was blushing, I feel like I just had an epiphany, but couldn't place it. "I call bathroom, i'm taking a shower so...don't come in." I ran and grabbed my needed things and a towel and forgot about my hunger, practically jumping into freezing water before it warmed up.

As I shampooed my long hair, I thought about it...Itachi and kids. Could you imagine some weird kid, glaring at you and saying 'hn' for no possible reason, I finished in the shower fairly quick and thought about me. What kind of kid would mine be? A huggy boy or girl who is sarcastic all the time, a bundle of joy, I laughed and got dreesed and wrapped myself in a robe because I was cold. Black stretchie shorts and a red shirt, I left my other clothes behind and dried my hair, it was always a pain to sleep with it wet and so I went and laid down on the bed.

"Should I open the scroll?" He was still there, he was staring at the ceiling though.

"Hn," Itachi sighed "It knocks you out."

"Better be now then." I went and grabbed the scroll. I was shaky for some reason, by the time I got back to the bed, Itachi was sitting up. "Don't you have to see it too?" I asked.

"Hn."

"If i land funny, attempt to be nice and put me in a position I won't be hurting in tomorrow." I looked at him, he was smirking.

I opened the scroll and glanced up at him. "It doesn't hurt."

I shakily put my hand on the scroll and was whisked away to another world.

_Firstly, I was seeing in third persons view._

_Secondly, the girl before me looked exactly the same, well, not really but...she had shorter hair, maybe 5 inches below her shoulder rather than below her waist like me._

_She wore a black vest and a black shirt with very very marrony dull red pants that seemed to work out, and the last thing Sakura noticed about...herself was that she wore a black ribbon in her hair, to keep it from her face. A smile creeped to the girls face and this girl, for a turn, had sharp white kanines. Then a male came into the picture, Itachi._

_Itachi no longer had an impassive face, he was either down or not happy and sucking at trying not to show it. Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, you know that was funny."_

_Itachi groaned, I still had no clue what was happening._

_Sakura went over to Itachi and smiled sadly. "Come on, smile."_

_"No." Itachi walked over to a bed, sheets red and emerald and sat down at his bed, closest to the window still. Sakura came before him and pinched his cheeks._

_"Your a party pooper."_

_A white light flashed before me and another image played into my head._

_Sakura dragging Itachi in the water. "Come on, i'll teach you." They were knee deep in water, daylight and all._

_Sakura rolled her pants to her knees, or they were at her knees so they brimmed the water, black vest and pants with a red shirt. Itachi had on black shorts and a black shirt, their shoes on the ground before the river and weapons-they were different. Sakuras shoes and bag held two swords and Itachi's bore one._

'No arrow' Sakura thought. 'Cool.'

_Sakura smiled in the water, Itachi next to her, hanging foward to where their hands swimmed in the water between the fish._

_As they were next to eachother, Sakura-being on the left- grabbed Itachis right hand and then the timing was right, grabbed a fish._

_"See, easy." Sakura smiled and put the fish back in the water, swimming through her fingers to escape. Sakura sighed. "You are such a bummer, i've really gotta get used to you...'Hn'ing all the time. What does that even mean?"_

_"I don't know." Itachi replied, exiting the river after her._

_"It means 'I don't know'?" I asked._

_"No, I don't know."_

_"Great, you only have to 'hn' me all the time when you don't even know what it means." Sakura sighed and grabbed her wepons, putting on her shoes last. "Or, means whatever you want it to." Sakura sighed. "I don't get you."_

_"Neither do I." He mumbled._

_Another flash, that could blind someone, flashed before my eyes and there was a strong urge for this one._

_Sakura was sitting on the bed and had just took a shower at the Kazekage's. Itachi had a easel with pencils and a big piece on paper to draw on. Sakura sat down "Why are we doing this again?" Sh-I groaned._

_"You can't take pictures. Get comfortable and stop complaining." Itachi mumbled. _

_I felt a pain, how I did, I don't know. "Why me though?"_

_"Women and their questions."_

Then I was being pulled out and it seemed like a dark tunnel and then I was sleeping.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

**Was it short? Gah, I'm off to sleep, Review! Pretty please! I have more favorited and alerts than story reviews, it's pretty shocking, in a good way. Anyone have any idea's, I've got plenty but if there's something your itching to see happen, tell me!**

**Hoggs cookies BAH! FINE i'll share!**


	7. A little cut

**Sorry for any typing errors!**

**A.N.** Hatake Sienna- I didn't mean to sound mean! LOL. I was all hyper when I uploaded it, and I happen to put LOTTS of things in caps when i'm hyper. I meant Thank you very much so, because I hadn't realized it until then, gah, make a fool of myself. I noticed you responded to one of my other stories, Thank you. Your very kind and review a lot. It's nice hearing things from you, and Thank you again for telling me! **(Huggles!)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I darted up in my bed, Itachi-like usual-was already awake, sitting on his bed. I got a pillow and threw it at him, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"You just sleep long, stop complaining." He mumbled as he looked toward me.

My glare sofetened and I wrapped myself around the blanket he had put over me. "Any clue what time it is?" I asked.

"Maybe 10. We need to go." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" I asked, blushing, because that is what a girl would say to her boyfriend.

"It's getting tiring, day after day, yes i'm fine."

"So you saw the scroll too?" I asked as I went to the bathroom, getting-yet again-different clothes, I wonder how they stuff it all in there.

"Hn." He looked at me until I closed the door.

"I can't believe I was the vampire." I changed hurriedly and put my long hair into an enormous bun. I walked out as the door was knocked on and went over to it, I answered to the kind maid and took the food she offered me. After closing the door I sat down and ate. "So whats next on the map?" I asked, eating oatmeal.

Itachi scoffed. "Water country."

"Lets get going...so, do we give the scroll to the Kazekage?" I asked.

"I did it, lets go." I only had time to eat the rest of my oatmeal and brush my teeth before getting out of there.

"This is definately an odd coma." I mumbled as we made our way down the hall that Itachi turned. I'm glad I grabbed the bag because i'm sure we would have forgotten it, as we walked, I slung the bow around my body so I would no longer have to hold it.

Before I could say much Garra stepped in front of us as we were about to exit the double doors. Garra looked upset, I knew exactly why, he grabbed my wrist as I took the bow off of me, he grabbed the bow and let go of my wrist. "This was my mothers." He said and sighed. "I'm gonna miss it." Something told me to accept the gift and not to argue, it really was beautiful, now it held a purple hue with a blue string.

I looked at the bow. "It's very beautiful." I stated.

"It is." He complied. "Your name is Sakura?"

"Yes it is." I said, he grabbed my wrist.

"Do you want this bow?" Garra asked.

He didn't sound like he wanted it, he sounded like he was confirming my information. I glanced at Itachi who was eyeing Garra. "Yes..."

"Hold out your right wrist then," Garra smiled his toothy grin "I won't hurt you, might sting for a minute." His red hair started flying in different directions.

Itachi glared at him, I held out my wrist. "Why?" I asked, Itachi was to my left so I kinda grabbed onto his cloak for support.

"You want the bow." He mumbled and he engraved something on the bow mysteriously. Itachi glared daggers at him.

Garra touched the wrist of my right hand and I gasped, unbelieveable pain seared through my arm for about three seconds, then there was nothing. I hadn't realized, but I gripped Itachi's hand, don't ask how it got there. "Owww, what the heck." I complained.

"Now, get out, I don't like vampires much." Garra complained, but said in a forecful kind tone and I practically sprung out of the building.

Itachi stopped for a moment. "Did you eat?" I asked.

"Yes." Itachi confirmed, he looked at my wrist as I held the bow, I put it up for him to see. It was like he wasn't afraid to touch my wrist, cause that's exactly what he did, I waited for the pain, but nothing came. I looked at the little blue-purple tattoo, a rose-stem and all, forever printed of my wrist. "A rose." He stated.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

Itachi shook his head and lightly brushed his fingers over the tattoo, and let go as we headed down the pathway we came to get here. I hurried after him, in sort of a daze, this was all wierd, but i felt the scrapes upon my legs, how could this be a coma? After much effort, I got to Itachi as we neared the gate, the guards there didn't even look at us as we passed through.

"Slow down, what's wrong?" I asked angrily, he never showed emotion but now, I had a sympathetic look on my face and as he turned, he looked a mixture of sympathetic and confused upon his features.

"What?" He asked.

"Nevermind." I mumbled, walking ahead of him.

He steered me in the right direction but I stayed a goot 5 yards in front of him until we reached a bunch of grass, I didn't even think about sand-snakes. Once I was on the grass, I wanted to drop down and hug the ground, one day and I missed the grass. I waited up for Itachi, he was not a man to look at the ground, but right now he was.

"Ne, Itachi?"

"Hn?" He looked up to my face.

"When you do eventually have children, how many do you want?" I was wondering.

He was caught off guard but did not falter, "I don't know if i'll have any." He sighed.

I missed having a girl around, as we walked, I noticed his hair was a black most girl craved their hair to be, his hair was finer than anyone else's I'd ever seen, including mine that is. As shade of trees consumed us, I know it sounded a bit weird but...

"You know, it's bad for my mental health, you not talking to me..." I said, facing him and walking backwards.

He raised an eyebrow "I answer your questions."

"You never ask any!" I said, flailing my arms and walking backwards.

"Don't walk backwards." He said to me.

"See? Even talking is good." I said.

"Sakura..." He said, "I mean it, stop walking backwards."

I closed my eyes. "Why?" I asked.

"You want to die." He mumbled and grabbed my hands, making me stop.

"I do not, Mr.Vampire sir!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes, I kept walking though.

"No one needs to know that, you know." He grumbled.

"That wasn't an answer." I said.

"Fine." He said, looking in my eyes, for the first time, I think I blushed. I yanked my hands away and faced foward, walking like a normal person.

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"Only after sunrise tomorrow." He said.

"We aren't stopping?" I looked at him like an idiot, forgetting everything that might have made my cheeks turn pink.

"We are." He mumbled. "I mean, when we wake up, we'll be a few miles short of there."

"How do you know everything?" I got bummed out.

He smirked and I went back to facing foward. "I just do."

"So...i'm kinda curious, you were here right?" I asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"So, what are all of the challeges?" I had to be curious, I mean, I want to be prepared, right?

"I hope you still don't believe your in a coma." He muttered. "I did do the maze, and all I remember was that and a ball."

"A ball, as in, dancing ball?" I looked around at the trees.

"Yes. I can't remember the challenge though." He said.

"So, you were in a coma or not?"

"2 months after this, you wake up from a coma." Itachi said, which made me turn to him sharply.

"So, i'm going to be in a coma, whether I like it or not." He passed me and I followed like a puppy.

"Yes." He said. "You might not remember everything."

As I followed, I wondered where he got so very talkative, probably because our lives could end at any second...

We walked in silence for quite a while, I admired the scenery, because everything was so different from the real world, maybe I wasn't in a coma, but if this is all so real, then when I wake up from a coma in 2 months and someodd days, I want proof that I was here, or even that i'm there. Pain was enough, I mean, you can't make people feel pain in a coma right? We stopped briefly for lunch and a small break, neither of us talked as we went and kept going, I had a nasty egg sandwich for lunch with water, that was just fine, it wasn't like I was royal or anything.

We continued walking as the sun was setting and I couldn't believe I barely talked, was I becoming like Itachi? no...he talked, he just really didn't see the point when you had to reason to. "Itachi?" I asked.

"Hm?" It was better than hn.

"How come you don't like talking?" I asked.

"We're almost there, and I don't see the point, it was just something I did with Sasuke." He grimaced and I stopped asking until we got to our destination which was a run down hotel, wooden, which I loved.

We entered and the lady at the front smiled to us. "One room?" she asked nicely, I wish she could come with us.

Before I could answer, Itachi did "Yes please." She handed him a key as he handed over the money, how he got it, I don't know.

I followed Itachi to the room and as we got inside, my stomach growled fiercely. "Do you even have a problem with eating?" I mumbled enough for him to hear.

He shut the door and I noticed one bed, "No," He said simply. "But I am going out to eat."

He looked at me, expecting an answer to an obvious question "No, I don't need anything, I'm going to eat ramen and sleep." He threw me off with the bed thing as he exited. I went to the bed and set the backpack down along with the bow that was around me, grabbing my clothes from inside of it. I hit my head, how does this backpack work! it's like BAM! then all of the sudden there's stuff in it, out of nowhere! I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, stripping down while the water I just turned on, warmed up. I got in the shower and sighed.

'I wonder what they expect me to do tomorrow, I hope i'm ready for it.' I lathered shampoo in my hair and rinsed it out, conditioner was such a pain the the but, I quickly jumped out of the shower for a moment and wrapped a towel around me and went and ran to the backpack, dripping cold, I grabbed a Kunai that Itachi knew how to use expertly and ran to the bathroom again, I went and looked in the foggy mirror and looke at the Kunai and then started cutting my hair to my mid back, I did it cruddily and quickly to where I accidently cut myself, but it wasn't big so I dismissed it and finished with my hair, putting the kunai on the counter and my hair in the wastebasket, then I jumped in the shower. I rinsed off all the extra hair and hurried to wash my body and the rest of my hair. I got out and quickly dried off and got dressed, I noticed the cut on my hand hadn't stopped bleeding, I pulled my har into a pony-tail and went out, bumping into a chest, it was Itachi.

"You okay?" He asked.

I put a puppy-dog face on and handed him the kunai, holding up my cut, "Will you kiss it?"

He had a deadpan look and dragged me to the bed, clearing off the backpack and the bow, making me sit down. I sat down and he looked up at my eyes, kneeling before me.

"It hasn't stopped bleeding." I stated.

"You used a kunai." He stated.

I sighed. "I was only cutting my hair." I knew he knew.

"This will hurt for a second." He grabbed my hand and started sucking the blood, no fangs or anything. I hissed for a second, then there was no pain, and he stopped. He grabbed white bandage and wrapped it around my hand.

"Like, oww, what the heck..." I murmerd. He looked at me, "Yeah, that's right, I know you like that blood, and I am completely aware it was my fault."

He got finished. "Next time you need something sharp, ask me so I can help you."

"Fine," I waved him off and I crawled up the bed and snuggled on one side under the covers. I looked at him "You do sleep, don't you?" I asked.

"Hn." He unlastched his katana and cloak and went into the bathroom. I drifted off to sleep, but before I sleep fully consumed me, I felt Itachi get on the bed, and I fell into an envelope of sleep.


End file.
